Word of Mouth
by Master Jesse
Summary: He started the list to make sure he avoided touching certain things... It didn't work out. MORMOR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 1 - Palaver

* * *

Click. He glanced up. Click. he narrowed his gaze on his cell screen. Click. His teeth gripped the inside of his lip. A clatter. The pen dropped. Click. He was staring at the screen but he was taking nothing in. His ears were just waiting for the click. It didn't come and he glanced up. The pen had found a new home. He added it to the ever growing list of things not to touch.

He was stretched out on the couch staring at the ceiling as his list of projects scrolled by. A red note was scribbled next to one and the scrolling slowed as he transferred the note into something permanent. He heard a click again and his eyes fell to the side again. Metal scraping against metal. He went back to his list. A scent he'd grown to know wafted through the air. He heard a muffled grumble and his eyes darted over. His eyes fell on the casing currently held between frowning lips. He shook his head. Another list popped up and he added ammunition. He minimized the list and went on with his double checking. He heard the click again and folded his legs under himself in a habit he would never admit to having as the other cushion shifted with it's new occupant. The television turned on but the volume was quickly muted. He went on with his list.

He was staring. The one time he had let anyone borrow any of his ties... He stalked forward and pulled the thin fabric roughly from the mouth it was currently in as the owner buttoned the shirt. "Can you keep anything out of your mouth?" He glanced at the tie. It was added to the list and he threw it harshly at the chest half-clothed chest. "Keep it." He glanced up at the shocked face as rough fingers rubbed now red lips. He had been a little too rough. He got no reply. The tie was retrieved and slid around a broad neck. He watched as the buttons were done and tie tied. He frowned at the tie. His fingers couldn't help but fix the tie. He folded the collar down and left the room with nothing else.

He heard his phone ringing from the other room. He had no desire to get it. The ring stopped abruptly and he heard a deep rumble. The conversation continued and he was slowly falling back to sleep with the rolling words sifting through the walls. The ring came again and was shut off abruptly. He could barely remember hearing the reply before he fell back to sleep. After the fifth call he couldn't fall back to sleep. The sheets slid down to pool in his lap. He opened his list and quickly skimmed through anything he might have missed for today. There were footsteps just outside his door a few seconds later. One day he would ask how he always knew when he was awake. The door opened and a smiling face was resting on it. "Are you ready?" He shifted back on the bed and nodded. A notepad and pen, one of the few not on his list, were pulled up and the edge of his bed was occupied. As he read down the details the pen bounced on his lips. It was something he'd seen many times before but something was different. He continued adding things as they were called out but he was mesmerized by the red pen as it flicked back and forth. Two fingers moved against each other lazily but the pen was erratic. He glanced up at the mouth spouting words and felt himself lean forward. At that feeling his attention jerked back to the list at hand. The voice had stopped and he glanced over to see the pen cap resting between soft lips. He blinked at his mental description. How would he know they were soft? He stretched and tried to shake the odd train of thought he was currently on.

He was alone. No clicking or muffled words. No reason for him to move his feet. No one to ruin his ties. He sighed at the silence. Something was wrong with him. He liked being by himself. He enjoyed the silence. He didn't miss the clatter of cleaning or of simply staying busy. He rolled off the couch in a fit and ran his fingers along the soft carpet. He needed to fix this. He rolled over and set to making a new to do list. A simple title. He merged the never touch list quickly and heard the door open. The job must have been finished. He checked the schedule in his head and glanced up impressed. "Miss me?" The voice called after discovering his position on the floor. He grumbled under his breath but didn't reply. His list was saved and he took the hand offered him.

He was failing miserably and it was starting to irritate him. So far he had only succeeded in one item. The do not touch list. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a raw green bean being held to the mouth he was supposed to avoid looking at. A plate of food was placed next to him and he poked at it before trying a green bean. His eyes moved to the fork as it slid slowly out of the mesmerizing mouth. The television was on, silently playing, and dark eyes were stuck on it. In that moment he hated the box as eyes that normally watched him with fascination were on another. He could feel the control he had worked so hard to keep over the past few months slipping away. He bit down on his lip to keep the barrage of words threatening to spew forth locked away. The fork moved again and he froze. His brain was a jumble. He fought the urge to touch the lips that closed over the food. He was going insane. Even more so. He diverted his eyes to the television when he caught movement. He kept his eyes on the screen until the meal was finished.

He woke up to cursing and darkness. He ventured out from his room and the cursing grew louder. A bright light hit him and he flinched. "Power went out." The light fell and he could see a disassembled gun spread out across the floor. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a yawn. The light flashed up and he covered his eyes. "Sorry. No, too much to do tomorrow." The light fell and he took a seat on the edge of the cloth out of the way but close enough that he could see in the slightly brighter darkness. The smell of oil was stronger and after a few seconds the light rose. He heard the sound of teeth on metal and new where the torch had gone. He was staring but he didn't care. The small light was focused on the dark metal. He watched deft fingers slide along the barrel. And found he couldn't look away. Mental alerts were popping up but he ignored them. For once what was going on in front of him was entertaining. The darkness was doing something to him. He could feel his barriers lowering. He heard the familiar click of reassembly but it was too late. The light flicked up to his face and he knew the hunger that had been growing in him was clear. "Jim?" The concern in Sebastian's voice brought his eyes up from the fingers they had been watching for some time. "Yeah?" He could hear the growl in his voice. This wasn't good. Suddenly the room exploded with light. The resultant flinch was all he needed to recover his control.

After the close call when the power went out he redid his list and forced himself to follow it. He could tell that it was bothering Sebastian. He was scrolling through his list when he felt the couch dip by his feet. He minimized the list and grabbed his phone before sliding from the couch and moving to his room. That was the sixth time that he had moved from the couch in the past week. He checked his phone when it chirped and frowned. -I'll just go to my room. You can have the couch.- He heard Sebastian's door shut and looked back to the couch. He preferred the couch to his bed, he never wanted to sleep on the couch, but sometimes his mind wanted to switch off when he hit his pillows. He looked across the room to the closed door and sighed. He continued to his room.

A few hours later a knock woke him. He glanced at the door. Who knocked. He stumbled to the door and opened it. Sebastian was standing just outside with a plate in his hand. He had a green bean hanging from his mouth. He fought the urge to slam the door in his face to keep him from wanting to eat the other end of the bean. He could have sworn that the sniper was doing it on purpose. He took the plate and Sebastian slid away. He watched as he sat on the couch and turned on the television. He took a step forward and a large warning screen popped up. He forced it away and continued until he was curled up on the couch.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at a MorMor fic. FYI... I tend toward the cuddlier side... Less stabbing eachother... This is set before the series... and I don't think it'll even get to the series at all. Let me know what you think. I know its a little OOC... so if you agree let me know how you think I could get them more on character. I'm going crazy on .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 2 - Harangue

* * *

After the close call when the power went out he redid his list and forced himself to follow it. He could tell that it was bothering Sebastian. He was scrolling through his list when he felt the couch dip by his feet. He minimized the list and grabbed his phone before sliding from the couch and moving to his room. That was the sixth time that he had moved from the couch in the past week. He checked his phone when it chirped and frowned. -I'll just go to my room. You can have the couch.- He heard Sebastian's door shut and looked back to the couch. He preferred the couch to his bed, he never wanted to sleep on the couch, but sometimes his mind wanted to switch off when he hit his pillows. He looked across the room to the closed door and sighed. He continued to his room.

A few hours later a knock woke him. He glanced at the door. Sebastian never knocked. He stumbled to the door and opened it. Sebastian was standing just outside with a plate in his hand. He had a green bean hanging from his mouth. He fought the urge to slam the door in his face to keep him from wanting to eat the other end of the bean. He could have sworn that the sniper was doing it on purpose. He took the plate and Sebastian slid away. He watched as he sat on the couch and turned on the television. He took a step forward and a large warning screen popped up. -Warning Potentially Harmful Situation!- He forced it away and continued until he was curled up on the couch. Sebastian's eyes were on him as he passed, but he didn't say anything. The television was droning on about unimportant events. He watched, or he tried to watch, it with some interest, but his eyes kept flicking to the man sitting on the floor resting his head against the couch. He still didn't understand why he didn't just eat on the couch. He opened his mouth to ask but another warning screen slid into place. -Warning! Firewall Error!- He looked at Sebastian who was moving a forkful of food into his mouth and turned back to the television. The warning screen closed. He opened his calendar and started to review the next day as he picked at his plate. The sound from the room was dulled to a muffled mumble while he worked.

He was actually going to get out into the world again. -10:15am. Breakfast with SM.- He squiggled a red line through the breakfast. And replaced it. -10:15am SM meets with FY.- He wasn't sure if having Sebastian take out someone just because he didn't want to have breakfast was the right thing to do, but he ignored the sentiment and saved the change. He sent a text to Sebastian as he ate about the change in schedule without looking at him. He hoped he wouldn't ask why. Normally he didn't care, but this was last minute and there was no real reason for it. He heard the chirp of Seb's phone. And focused on the phone in front of him-11:00 am. Meeting. 12:00pm Lunch with I.- He groaned and caught Sebastian looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He hated his lunches with that Woman. He couldn't skip out this time. She said that she had something big. He added a unimportant phone call at 12:30 so he wouldn't have to stay long. The rest of the afternoon was full of various calls and texts and little tinkering that always built to something big. He was sure that if someone looked back at everything he'd done they would never see how exactly he had arranged everything with such detail. -Location?- He glanced at his phone and replied. It felt odd texting him when he was just a few inches away, but it was how they worked.

Twenty-One hours, 42 minutes, and 58 seconds, one knife wound, two possibly broken ribs, one sprained wrist, one torn tie, 9 popped buttons and one broken phone later, he was spread across the floor of the room waiting on Sebastian to come back. His day had not gone as planned. It had not been his fault. The fool he was meeting with hadn't noticed the raid that was about to happen. He had been tipped off at the last minute and had left, but his leaving had started the vendetta the man now had. Foolish man obviously thought he had tipped off the police. He had been late to lunch. Irene was upset about something. She started shouting and he decided it was time to leave. He still didn't know how she had torn his tie, but she'd ripped his shirt open when he had tried to leave. He'd hurried out of the restaurant without really registering that the waiter was calling someone or that the man standing on the corner looking at traffic was now following him. It all finally clicked when he turned a corner and got a knee to the stomach. He was pushed back. Another man stepped up behind him and he felt something that felt suspiciously like a knife point bit at his back. He followed the man in front of him without saying anything. The point at his back was enough to keep him moving. They walked down an alley and he spun on the knife wielder. A quick thrust to his nose and the man was down. The other man kicked him in the ribs and he stumbled, but kept out of range after that. He was sure Seb would have been impressed. He felt someone coming at him from behind, but it was too late to do anything. He hit the ground and heard his phone crack. 'Great.'

After that fiasco they had taken him to their boss. The man had not been gentle. He wasn't really sure how long he had sat in the chair, but his ribs ached with every breath. 'I'm going to let you live. To show you that I can be merciful. You will not cross me again.' He smirked. The fool did not take that well. He swung his arm, which had somehow acquired a knife and knocked him from the chair, his wrist cracked ominously and he could feel liquid heat running from his shoulder. It took everything he had to hold in the words that bubbled up in him as they walked away. Once Sebastian got home they would be the ones begging for mercy.

The entire day had only succeeded in making him regret adding two more hits to keep Sebastian busy for the whole day. He ran through his schedule. Sebastian should already he home. He sat up. His entire side screamed with pain but he ignored it. The only clock in the room said 6:13. 'Sebastian!' he called. He had been sure that there had been no one home, but he had to try. It wasn't like him to be late. He felt his shoulder reopen when he moved to stand. He grimaced and fell back to the floor as gently as he could. 'Seb.' He whispered again. The troubles of his day were finally getting to him. His eyes drifted shut and he could almost hear Sebastian's deep rumble calling to him. He blinked a few times. He really could. He saw a bright red shirt move past him and he smiled. 'You're late.' A harsh chuckle was his only reply. It took him longer than he had thought it should, but he was too drained to say anything. He felt fingers on his face and he was turned. 'Who did this?' He whispered the name. 'I'll take care of them.' The red on Sebastian's hands were a shock as he sat back. 'Tomorrow.' He mumbled after a few seconds of what looked like an intense internal debate. He groaned into the warm shoulder as he was lifted. He looked up at the stoic man and his delirious mind caught something. His fingers twitched to touch the mark, but his shoulder ached and he gave up. 'Where were you?' His eyes were locked on a red mark that looked suspicious on Sebastian's jaw line. The alarm on the face that turned to him suddenly was all the answer he needed. 'Never mind.' He turned away from the warmth and let the pain killers drag him under.

* * *

A/N: I just realised I hadn't posted this. :( Oops. I hope you like. Review and let me know. PLEASE! I beg of thee! I have like ALMOST all of this story done so it should be updating pretty regularly now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 3 - Confabulation

* * *

He woke with a scream in his throat. He felt strange fabric in his fingers and opened his eyes a crack. His thumb was securely in a pocket while he gripped the smooth denim. He loosened his hold and rolled his head to look up at the face above him. Sebastian was looking down at him with a startled expression. "You ok?" He nodded and shifted to move off the lap he was invading. "Don't." A heavy hand landed on his head. He glanced up but stopped. "Just rest for a bit longer." He watched Sebastian as he breathed, there was nothing else to do in his room. Sleep and breath. A slick tongue flicked out before a flash of white pulled in the now glistening lip. A warning screen popped up. He moved and bright eyes moved down. "Can we move to the couch?" He asked quietly, in hope that it would convince him. He was suddenly uncomfortable with Seb in his bed. Or maybe was just uncomfortable with him being so close. He felt movement and his head dropped to the bed. "Up you go." He squealed as he was pulled up. Sebastian was laughing. The rumble in his chest ramped up his senses. "Shut up!" He pinched the arm carefully holding his chest. He leaned back against the still shaking chest and relaxed. He couldn't help but stare at the rare smile gracing his face. He ignored the warning screen that popped up. He could handle this. "I should shock you more often. you make such wonderful noises." He felt his face heat up, but luckily Sebastian didn't notice. He was put on what was normally Sebastian's side so he could rest on the arm of the couch to keep pressure off his injured shoulder. Part of him wanted to rest against his much more comfy flat mate, but there was no way he was going to say that out loud. The TV clicked on and he watched as Sebastian took his seat on the other side. He saw the red mark again and started calculating what would happen if he said something. The fuzzy feeling between them would be gone. He sighed and turned to the screen. A car show played for a few hours. And he started to drift off. "Hey. I'll be back." He blinked at the words, trying to fight off the sleep. "Where you..." He trailed off. "Sleep. I'll be back before you wake up." He let his eyes close and was lost in the dream world.

He opened his eyes. Sleep suddenly disappeared. He knew something had woken him but he didn't know what yet. "Sebastian?" He shifted, pushing the pain in his side away. One of his ribs had to be broken. He looked around but there was nothing. He let his head fall back to the arm of the couch. He heard a footstep and looked around. Hands were suddenly grabbing him. He escaped the first pair, but another quickly took it's place. He heard the door and screamed as hands found his shoulder and started pulling him down. "Sebastian!" He had no one else to call. These unseen attackers would destroy him and... A hand closed down on his ribcage and it was like he had no skin, like they were playing directly with his bones. He cried out again. He pulled away, but it didn't do anything. He was only pulled back. He whimpered once more for Seb. A new set of hands landed on his face. These weren't frantically pulling at him. A finger slid along his jaw and he heard a call above the noises of the hands. He blinked and Sebastian slowly came into view. "Seb?" A slow smile spread across his face in response. "Back in the land of the waking?" Sebastian moved back and glanced around the room before settling back on his face. "Wrong." An eyebrow. "It's land of the living." He chuckled and winced. "I'll get you something," Sebastian offered, moving to stand. He scrambled to grab his hand before he left. "No! No." Sebastian stilled. "Dreams." He looked up into the eyes staring down at him and hoped it explained enough. His eyes roamed searching for understanding. Instead he noticed something else. He ran his finger along the soft hair before pulling away. "Is this yours?" He pointed the red stain at Sebastian, who touched his head gingerly. "It might be."

He sat up. It ached but he pushed it aside. He pulled Sebastian down. The short hair carded through his fingers as he searched for a cut. A small intake of air and he knew he'd found it. "It's already stopped." his mind urged him forward. Instead of its normal warning signs a giant -Kiss him!- popped up. He fell back against the couch with a dull groan of pain. "Did you at least hurt them back?" He shifted on the couch trying to find the comfort he had had before. "For you." His wrist was taken and held for a moment. "I hope you don't mind but I took some liberties with the boss." A dark glint sparked across the eyes boring into him. "Like what?" His curiosity was peaked. He always enjoyed Sebastian's tales of torture they were better than any fairy tale he'd heard. "I can't tell you." He looked away then back. "You might get ideas." He rubbed the back of his neck where an old scar sat, hidden along the edge of his hair. "That was not my fault!" He was poked on the thigh and Sebastian stood up. "As always we'll have to agree to disagree on that one." The smile that met him was brighter than any he had seen before. In that moment he deleted his list lamely labeled avoidance. A new list replaced it. The items on this list he enjoyed a lot more.

* * *

A/N: So this is kind of where I got obsessed with writing this fic. I had fun writing this and don't really care if anyone else likes it. I do. I mean I want you to like it... but yeah. It all starts the next chapter. OH and the OOC is kind of on purpose. It'll all be explained at the very end.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 4: Jibber Jabber

* * *

He woke on his own. He didn't remember falling asleep or moving to his bed. Sebastian was sneaky. He stretched carefully and climbed in the shower. The searing water felt good on his sore body. His shoulder twinged at the contact but he ignored it. He stood under the water until it started to cool. With every drop of water new ideas sprang to life. He raced through his lists adding and removing things until his original notations were smudges under brighter, better ideas. He made sure to delete the fool from any of the works he had running. He rescheduled a meeting and decided he wasn't going out for a while. He was going to take a step back and see what happened. He imagined it would be very much like watching your child walk for the first time. Terrified that it would fall, but trusting the knowledge that it had to be given the chance. His baby was going to start running soon, he was sure of it.

He slid a towel around his waist and stepped into the cold air. His closet doors opened with a small creak. He ran his fingers along the variety of fabrics and glanced at the door. He thought back to the scar on his neck and went searching. He was sure Sebastian wouldn't actively remember, but he hoped something would resonate. He pulled on the dark denim and popped the button through before sliding the yellow long sleeve over his head. The red shirt with a cartoon Frankenstein came after. He bunched up one sleeve and winced as his wrist shouted in pain when he tried the other. He pulled them both down and settled with stretching the sleeves until his fingers were barely seen. He ran a hand over his hair and shook some of the water off. He glanced at himself and except for the dark bruise on his face he looked just like he did that night. He smirked and set off to find Sebastian.

There were noises coming from the kitchen and he steered toward it. His phone was in his hand; he was sending out mass texts while he sat at the table. He glanced up and saw the look on Sebastian's face when he turned around. It was odd and he couldn't decipher what it meant. "Morning." He mumbled before hitting send on a particularly nasty text to Irene about owing him a shirt and tie. He looked up and Sebastian was cautiously sitting down across from him. "Are you going somewhere today?" He fiddled with his phone for a second longer. "No. I think it's time." His eyes widened at that. "You sure?" He nodded and checked his email. He heard the crunch of toast breaking and glanced up. There was jam glittering at the corner of his mouth. He looked away. _Stay on target_. "You can have the day off." It wasn't like Sebastian truly worked, but he wasn't ever really free to do as he pleased. Sebastian mumbled something with a mouthful of food. He saw the mark on his throat again as he swallowed and knew what it was. He couldn't look away. Someone had marked him. He had let her, cause he knew it had been a woman, in that close. He felt his face changing with anger and Sebastian shifted. He glanced up at the face now watching him with wary curiosity and blinked away the anger. He dove into the messages on his phone and forced himself to stay quiet. If he said something now it was sure to ruin any chance his plan had. "Ok?" Sebastian said quietly. He wasn't sure if it was a question or a reply to his day off. He nodded and settled against the back of the chair, his eyes fully focused on the phone. "When you're healed we're training again. No excuses." He lowered the phone. He could definitely work with that. "Ok" Sebastian smiled at the easy victory. He had obviously been expecting a battle. In all honesty he hated fighting. Partially he disliked it just because he didn't see the point in getting his hands dirty when Sebastian was so much better at it. But mostly he just hated the fact that when him and Sebastian fought he lost. Simple as that. He lifted his phone but didn't touch the screen instead he settled into mental plans for their sparring.

A few days later he walked out of the doctor's office with a grim smile. His ribs weren't broken. Sebastian had finally forced him to go see a doctor. His wrist was just a sprain like he had thought. One that was already well on its way to being healed. He'd rubbed it in Sebastian's face that he was fine, that it had been a waste of time to see a doctor. He'd simply replied with "Next Thursday." And had walked out of the room. He cleared the date and started on the plans he'd carefully gotten rolling.

* * *

A/N: Next 2 chapters are ready, I'm just going to wait a few days to upload them. I've finished it all, just need to edit. So I might just post it all at once if I get it done in the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 5: Spill the Beans

* * *

He showered quickly and put on a tight emerald tee and jeans so dark they were almost black. He had carefully picked out the outfit. Sebastian had noticed the change in wardrobe, like he'd hoped. He'd caught him giving him a once over almost every morning. He wasn't sure if it was working, but he would soon put that to the test. He stretched and felt the warm tug in his side. His ribs only ached faintly now. His reflection satisfied him and he moved to the kitchen.

He caught the appraising glance and smiled slightly to his phone. "Good morning, Sebastian." He sat in the chair lazily, an arm raised over his head. He knew it showed skin and carefully watched as sparkling silver eyes flicked down. It _was_ working. He settled in the chair. He had one final item to check off his list before their training. "Morning." Sebastian muttered with a cough. _'Where were your thoughts my dear?' _He mocked silently when he saw the color change on Seb's face.

They ate in silence. Nothing of importance had happened. His baby was running and leaping into the force that he'd planned it to be. The occasional hiccup had been dealt with swiftly and he could relax. At least until the new phase started. He would wait on that until he had this situation with Sebastian settled. His phone rang and he jumped. There was a chuckle and he shot a dark glare across the table before answering. "What?" A trembling voice came over the phone. "Something's happened." He narrowed his gaze at the table. "What?" He tried calming his voice. "Sharp said no." His gaze flicked up to Sebastian. "Ok." He hung up. "I thought you took care of Sharp." There was shock on his face when he turned. "Did I not?" He pushed the plate away. "No. You didn't."

He stormed out of the room. His thoughts were racing. He paused before he walked into his room and into his closet. He went further in to the line of suits, a smooth black number called to him. He smiled as thoughts fell into place. He grabbed his phone and sent Sebastian a text. Sharp was going to concede. He pulled off his shirt and slid into the other, he didn't care for the black shirt, but he knew it would impress. His pants were next and after a few minutes he was dressed. He ran a hand through his hair before deciding it was fine. His phone slid into his pocket. He stood just outside his door for a few seconds. He took in a deep breath, solidifying his barriers. He heard a muffled groan and Sebastian stumbled out in one of his better suits. The tie that sat on his 'do not touch' list was loosely wrapped around a slightly wet neck. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I tripped." He smirked and pulled the tie off. Sebastian's face fell to watch what he was doing. He unbuttoned the top few buttons and tried to get the wet hair to stick up, some parts did. He smiled and stepped away. "Better." He didn't miss the sharp intake of air. His plan had to be working. He just wished this wrench didn't have to be thrown in.

The entire car ride Sebastian messed with his shirt. He shifted and fidgeted until he snapped. "Stop it." He grabbed his collar and folded it back the way he'd had it originally. And buttoned one more button before smoothing the front of the jacket. That was for him, but it did serve for appearing to calm Sebastian. "Calm down. And don't say anything unless I ask you a question. Ok?" Sebastian looked defiantly at him, but nodded. He stepped out and straightened his jacket. Sebastian followed close behind. He kind of felt like a mob boss as he glanced to either side before walking into the building before him.

The secretary's corporate smile faded and she picked up her phone. He continued down the hall with a sweet smile to the girl. Sebastian grabbed the doorknob before he could and dropped his head for a second. He walked in while staring, but he quickly focused and stepped into the room. Sebastian kept his head down behind him. He was playing bad boy in trouble. He felt a smirk twitch at his lips. They knew each other too well. "So Sharp, how are you?" He looked up with a smile at the small lady, who was still seated at her desk. She eyed him for a second. He looked around the room with a slight tilt to his head. He could feel her eyes running along him. He knew her weakness for pretty things and wasn't above exploiting it. "I'm fine," she said with a breathy voice. He nodded and sat. She gasped the tiniest bit when Sebastian was revealed. Him she ogled, but when it came down to it she climbed out of her lust driven haze and put her foot down. Sebastian, however, drove her crazy. He glanced back and for a second felt her pain. Sebastian's eyes met his, a question in them, and he jerked back to the woman sitting before him. "I was told that you backed out on our deal." Her eyes fluttered back to him and he felt Sebastian shift closer to him. Her eyes flashed for a second in anger. "I never made any deal with you." She looked sharply at him. He smiled. "You did with him. And he is me." He winced at the phrase. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but he refused to correct it. She glanced up at Sebastian and he could tell she regretted it. Whatever puppy dog look he wore did her in. "I... I did. But it was not. I changed my mind," she finished with a harsh look. He blinked innocently at her and her anger dialed down. "I'm here to change your mind."

She sat back with a smile. "What did you have in mind?" She looked above him the question was there in her eyes. He could feel the tension coming from behind him. He hated her. "I'm sure we can work out something." He knew that she had all the bargaining tools right now. He needed her, all he had to do was hand over Seb. He leaned forward and she met him over her desk. Her eyes flicked up. _What was he doing that kept drawing her attention_? She winked and he lost it. Her face slammed into the desk with a dull crunch. "Woman! You _will _back off. Think hard over what you say next. Sebastian may not hurt your kind, but I have no problem if they get in my way. You will not ever have him! Do you understand?" She groaned out her confirmation. "You are going to give us access. Anytime. If you don't I will visit again, and he won't be here to hold me back." "Yeah. Yeah. Anytime." Her eyes moved past him and he wanted to rip them out. He hadn't realized he had moved until Sebastian was pulling him away. "We've got to go."

They walked out the same way and he shot a smile at the secretary. Her eyes widened and he knew his mania was still showing through. Sebastian shoved him through the door by the back of the neck before climbing in after. The driver didn't even wait for anything to be said. The door shut and they were moving. "You shouldn't have done that." He looked up at him, but he was staring out the window. He let his head fall against the sturdy shoulder before talking. "She wanted you. To own you." He could have sworn he heard a quiet 'So? But ignored it. "You are mine. No one else's." He gripped the cloth of Sebastian's jacket sleeve tightly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." The arm lifted and wrapped around him. "Make sure you bring that anger on Thursday." He laughed and relaxed into the peace Sebastian seemed to ooze.

* * *

A/N: Sebastian's POV next chapter :D It'll be in his for a while actually. The rest of the story will switch between the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 6: Promulgate

* * *

He woke to the shower running. It wasn't odd these days. He stretched and stumbled out of bed. Parts of his suit were strewn across his room. They had gotten back late and Jim had disappeared into his room without a word. He had cleaned for a while before stripping and passing out. He squinted at the clock and sleep was wiped away. He pulled on a black long sleeve and jeans. His bag was in his hand and he was running out the door. He heard the shower shut off as the door shut. He made it down to the street and his motor cycle before he realized his keys were missing. He ran back up and shoved the door open. He walked into the living room and froze. Jim was standing in the middle of the room drying his hair. He too had frozen just moments after he had come back in. It wasn't the towel that had shocked him, but the lack of anything else. Tight black boxer shorts were all that hugged his lithe form. It took everything he had to croak out "keys". Somehow he managed to tear his eyes away from the bead of water running down his chest continuing down until it slid under the thin band of black. Jim lowered his hands and tossed the towel on the couch. "Where did you have them last?" He shook his bag. He didn't trust his voice. "I'll check the kitchen." With that Jim walked past him. He couldn't help but follow him with his eyes as he walked. He blinked a few times once the wall blocked his line of sight.

This was diving him crazy. He didn't know what was going on in his head. He walked into his room and went searching. He went through pockets and looked under his bed. He didn't know where they could be. He always put his keys in his bag. The two just went together. He glanced up and noticed Jim was leaning against the door frame with his keys in his crossed arms. "Found them." He focused on the shiny metal and not the shining temptation surrounding it. He reached for the keys and they jerked away. A few more tries and he moved too close. He could feel the warm breath on his neck as he reached past. "Stop it." His voice was more frantic than he liked to admit. A chuckle was all he got in response. He took a deep breath and changed tactics. He feinted reaching again and when Jim's arm moved away he stepped forward, pinning him to the door frame before he grabbed the slender wrist. There was a slight struggle which just managed to rub his suddenly sensitive areas. The keys were surrounded by his fist and didn't seem to be getting free any time soon. He smirked and ran his free hand down Jim's side slowly until he felt him squirm. He pressed harder into the ticklish spot and the keys were released. They dropped into his waiting hand. "Not fair," Jim all but whined. He chuckled and mussed his hair. "I'm late. Can't always play fair." He poked the ticklish rib again before running back out the door. He was glad to be late. He was barely in control and needed to get out of there.

The cold air hit him as he burst outside. He checked his phone again to confirm the information before setting out. He drove along deserted streets and wondered. He wondered what the pale skin would feel like under his own. How it would taste. He could hear sharp intakes of air, groans of pain, murmurs of pleasure. He knew Jim's sounds too well. He could imagine exactly how things would go. But. He knew it wouldn't. He thought back to when this change had happened and immediately he was in the dark a small light coming from his mouth while he worked. When the light moved up and he caught that unbridled desire lurking on Jim's face. It had sparked something of equal intensity in him. That look was gone a second later and the week of avoidance after had made him question if he had been imagining things. That skin. Those fingers. That wicked mouth. He knew how it felt on his own skin. A warm tingling spread from the scar on the back of his neck. It snaked it's way down until it had coiled deep in his belly.

He swerved and spun to a stop just outside his destination. He picked his bag from it's seat behind him and shuddered, shaking his thoughts away. He set to focusing on the task at hand as he walked up the stairs of the derelict building. He stretched as he gazed out the window. His bag sat waiting and he checked his watch once more before unpacking. Soothing clicks wiped any remaining thoughts of his delectable desire. The floor was cold and the world was dark with coming rain. He settled down and the world faded to a small circle. He found his target and waited. A calm feeling spread from his hands holding the rifle to his toes moving slightly in his shoes. He took a breath and listened to the seconds on his watch tick by. Exhale. Three. Two. One. He watched as the figure in his circle dropped below it. Completed. The calm was still there washing over him. He exhaled a deep breath, just this side of a sigh, before packing. Moments later he was heading back. After this morning he was grateful for the calm a job left him with. Everything planned and precise.

Tight black jeans and a slightly too big shirt greeted him when he walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was filling the air with a delicious scent. "Hey." He had dropped his bag in his room, after double checking that his keys were safely in a pocket. Jim turned and the calm faded. That was his shirt. It was old, one of his favorites. He hadn't worn it in a while. When was the last time he'd worn it? "Sebastian?" He blinked and brought his gaze up. Those all seeing eyes locked on him and he smiled. "Sorry. You were saying something?" He nodded. "How many?" He glanced at the waffles and shrugged. "Whatever is left." He watched as defined shoulders shook under his tee. They both knew he would finish the stack. It was his favorite, but a rare treat. He caught Jim watching him and bit his lip. A plate was slid before him seconds later and he reached for the syrup. "How did it go?" He had just deposited a large square in his mouth so he nodded and mumbled words of confirmation. "You got there on time?" He nodded again. "Sharp came through this time."

He winced at the mention of that woman. He had humored her passes and she had agreed to work with them. He couldn't believe she'd reneged. A stab of anger flared. She was so easy to read. He had watched as her eyes had roamed over the suited man before him. He could almost see her thoughts of slowly undoing the buttons one by one. Until the shirt had been discarded. He was sure the look on his face had been harsh when he'd been revealed. He narrowed his gaze on her for a second in warning. Jim looked back at him for a second and he couldn't help the questioning gaze. Her eyes fell back to Jim and he moved forward. They spoke but he didn't listen. He watched the small hairs on the neck before him shift in the small wind circling the room. He heard her proposition and paled. The thought of having to touch her again... "I'm sure we can work something out." He barely kept still. _Was he really about to be given away? _They moved toward each other and his dull nails pressed into his palm in an effort to keep from pulling Jim away by the collar. He was lost in that thought when her head made startling contact with the desk. "You will never have him." The possessiveness in Jim's voice echoed in his mind. Her eyes flicked up and he knew she recognized the wonder on his face. He saw Jim rear back, but he grabbed him before he could do any more harm. "We have to go."

It was the truth. He didn't think that he could keep a lock on his expression in there. The anger and possessive words were still playing in his head while they left the building. His hand forced Jim into the car. He stared out the window before speaking. "You shouldn't have done that." Jim's head fell against him, and he knew an apology was coming. Jim had this habit of cuddling before apologizing. He spoke again and he whispered 'So?' A small voice popped up in his head. _You are just property. _"You are mine." Again that feeling returned. The thin fingers grasping at his sleeve were unexpected. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around him, because he wanted to and murmured his reply. Thursday. He hoped he could make it through the session.

* * *

A/N: I don't care for the last paragraph, but its whatever. I needed to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own

Title: Word-Of-Mouth

Chapter 7: Verbification

* * *

Jim was still talking about Sharp when he returned from the memory. He caught something and nodded. There was a spark in Jim's eyes, one that he had seen many times. He felt his lips curl in a small smile. Jim glanced up and his expression changed; the spark flickered before going dark. There was something running through his head and he didn't know if he wanted to know what it was.

"I have to go out. So you can do whatever-" "I'm going with you," he interrupted. The day was early and he didn't have anything else to do. And there was no way he was letting him out alone again. He didn't want to come home to a bloody mess on the floor again. "We need new carpet," he mumbled while his thoughts moved back to the present. "You don't like my artful representation of pain and suffering?" He knew it was supposed to be funny but he couldn't help but remember the broken sounds made that night. The cries for him that never should have happened. "I'm going." Jim shrugged. "Ok." He stuck his last bite in his mouth and dropped his fork to the plate with a clatter. "Wear that riding jacket you nearly demolished." He blinked. _How did he know he kept that? _He never wore it. It had a multitude of scuffs and a long tear on the sleeve. It had saved him from a mild crash a few years back and he hadn't been able to toss it. "Why?" Jim's mouth fell open for a second before he caught himself. He didn't ask why very often, but he didn't think it deserved that much shock. "We're taking your bike. I'm wearing the one I bought you." Jim grabbed the plates and dropped them into the sink, a little more forcefully than necessary. Never in all the time he'd known the man walking out the room had he touched his bike. In fact he was sure that one day it was going to disappear and Jim would be behind it.

He went to his room and tossed his newer almost unworn jacket on the bed while he searched for the other one. A covered arm passed him and pulled the jacket out. "Here you go." He glanced back at Jim, in his shirt and jacket with a smirk and sparkling eyes and coughed in a thick breath. He slid on his jacket and stretched, it was tight, but quickly molded to him. He pulled his keys out and turned back to Jim whose eyes quickly darted away. _What had he been looking at_? He pulled the helmet from under his bed and tossed it to the waiting arms. They walked down the stairs in silence. He slid into his seat while the helmet was put on. A pair of legs were pressed closely along his own and fingers held tightly into his waist. He knew Jim would never admit it, but the bike scared him. He tried to ignore the warmth at his back and the warmth pooling in his gut. They drove down the street in silence. A quick corner and with a peep of alarm thin arms slid around him. He smiled and took the next turns faster than necessary. The grip tightened.

They slowed in front of a building. He pulled off his helmet and sat, held in place, for a few minutes. "Are you going to let go?" He was released but Jim didn't move. Instead he shifted back and groaned. "You did that on purpose," Jim whispered. He laughed and moved off carefully. He pulled off the helmet and Jim's pale face met his. "I might have. I wanted to teach you to mess with me." He jingled the keys before shoving them in his pocket. He held his hand out and Jim took it while getting off. He leaned against the bike. "If you need me. Text." Jim flashed him a smile. "I thought you were here to protect me. What if they tried to kill me?" He rolled his eyes. "Make my life easier," he mumbled. Jim hit him and stalked into the building.

He took out his phone and lazily went through his calendar. The yellow square reminded him that in only a few hours until they would spend the day in battle. He felt odd about it now. He closed the screen and checked the next yellow square. -Saturday. 8 pm Dinner with S.- He blinked. He remembered setting that date, but he wasn't sure if it was still necessary. He sent a quick email and went back to the calendar. Sunday and Monday were clear. Tuesday he had a late night job. Three meetings on Wednesday. Only one worried him. He sighed. Tomorrow he needed to make sure that Jim was taking stuff in. The last meeting on Wednesday just gave him this vibe that something was going to go wrong.

-Sebby. Be a dear and stop that police officer walking by you.- He glanced up and saw a young man in a uniform walking by. He stumbled forward and grabbed the man. "Thank goodness you're here." He made a sad face and looked down. "I... I..." The officer couldn't have been on the force very long. He still had that 'I'm doing good' look in his eyes. "What can I do for you?" He coughed and doubled over coughing more until the man pat his back. He coughed a few more little coughs when he saw Jim slip from the building. His phone rang and he hastily answered it. "Hello?" With a croak. "I'll meet you around the corner." Jim was walking away and he hung up. "Oh thank goodness! They found her!" He took one of the officer's hands in both of his. "Thank you!" He pulled on his helmet and steered down the street. Jim was standing against the wall he pushed off and slid smoothly onto the seat. His helmet slid over his head and they were off. There were a few more stops before they got back to the flat.

The sun was setting behind the buildings. "Where did you find that?" He asked when they were back in the living room and Jim was sliding off the jacket. "Find what?" "That shirt." He pointed at it for emphasis. "I don't know. In the back of my closet." His face looked innocent, but there was that twinkle in his eyes. "It's mine." He stood there unsure of what to do. "That would explain why it smelled like gun oil and alcohol." He made a face. "That's what I smell like?" Jim shrugged. "Among other things." He blinked. "What other things?" He was thrown when Jim pulled off the shirt and threw it at him. He coughed when he thought he heard a reply while his bedroom door was shutting. _Sex? _

* * *

A/N: I don't really know what to say. I'm going to try to just upload the rest this week hopefully. I meant to do it all this summer but work got away from me. It's done. Just minor editing and uploading. So... expect the chapters to come in bursts like today.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own

Title: Word of Mouth

Chapter 8 :

* * *

The morning couldn't have come soon enough. He sat against his bed debating what to do. His crimson sweat pants hung loosely on him. He had pulled on a black tee with "Bang!" on it. It always managed to make him feel better. He didn't bother wondering why. He had cleared everything out of the main room the night before with no help from Jim, who'd stayed locked in his room the whole night. The unsure part of himself, the part that didn't trust himself, wanted to cancel, the other part wanted to lose control. To take that teasing skin in his and devour him. He wasn't sure how that would go over. Jim was so bossy. He doubted he would capitulate. He took a steadying breath and imagined his scope, the world disappearing only to narrow and focus. He tied his pants a little tighter and walked out.

Jim was laying on the floor with a tight white shirt, no graphic this time, and black pants. He was humming some song and didn't seem to notice his approach. "You ready?" Dark eyes locked on him a second later and the night the power went out flashed back. He could do this. He stepped back and Jim climbed to his feet and settled into a surprising stance. "You aren't going to attack first?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, defense wasn't normally how Jim's brain worked. It was always attack. Attack. Attack. A curve of a pointer finger and he felt like he was being mocked. He struck out and was easily evaded. He pulled in close and they exchanged superficial blows. They moved for a while until one nasty blow to Jim's injured ribs sent him gasping to the floor. He hadn't meant to make contact, but in avoiding one hit he'd over-corrected and contact was made. Jim glared up at him before climbing to his feet. He was still on all fours when he jumped forward and they both went down. They grappled and he found himself reciting gun models in order by year to keep the warmth in his belly tucked neatly away. He rolled over, using his extra bulk to hold him down. Jim struggled before conceding. "Get off." There was true anger in his voice. He stood and backed away.

After a few seconds, Jim joined him. He was panting and he couldn't keep his eyes off the heaving chest. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back gasping for air. "Break." He needed to catch his breath and just refocus. Jim never should have been able to knock him down. "Fine." Jim grumbled. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. There was something different about him today. He was more cutthroat. This would be settled quickly.

An hour later Jim was on his stomach pinned to the floor with his uninjured arm bent at a painful angle. He was cursing everything until finally he stilled. "Get off me. I'm hungry." It had quickly rolled past lunch and his stomach growled in agreement. He pulled Jim to his feet and was shoved away once he released the arm he still held prisoner. "Go make me something I need some air." Jim stalked out the door leaving him staring after. He waited a few seconds before going to the kitchen and starting on a simple sandwich. He set it and a cup of water out before diving into his own sandwich. He'd eaten one and was making another when a much calmer Jim walked in the door. He sat at the table and ate his sandwich in silence. "You aren't trying. It's pissing me off. I'm not going to break." He glanced down and realized he hadn't hidden his plan very well. "Ok. Your wrist is still off limits though. You are favoring it too much for out to be healed." Jim's smile reached his eyes and he felt himself smiling back. "You watching me?" His smile dropped. "What? No." Jim just laughed. "I was just teasing." He looked closely at him to see any sign of what was going through his head before finishing his sandwich. "Eat. Scrawny bitch." He stuck the bread in his mouth and leaned against the counter. "At least I'm not some bulbous cow!" He choked a laugh. "Bulbous cow? I'm not fat!" He watched as Jim gave him a once over. "Eh." He looked down at himself. "What?" Jim shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich. "You've let yourself go."

He dropped his sandwich into the trash and walked out into the living room. He'd seen that desire. He was going to get Jim to admit it. A few minutes later Jim walked out with a mischievous smile. They took up their stances and he didn't wait. A few seconds later he had Jim pressed against the wall with a hand above his head and another pressed against his back. He pressed close to his neck. "You aren't trying hard enough," he murmured against his skin. He felt the shiver run up Jim's back before pulling away. He took a couple steps back before Jim turned around. He had a strange look in his eyes before he turned back. They rolled around before Jim suddenly jumped away.

"Stop squishing me with your fat ass." He pulled his feet and held Jim down. "I'm not fat." Jim managed to roll him off. "Whatever you say." He pushed him back down. "Sharp doesn't think so," he growled and rolled to his feet. Jim stared at him for a second. The look on his face must not have been what he was looking for because Jim's face darkened and he jumped to his feet. "She likes anything in a suit." Jim was gloating. He winced and looked away. "What?" He looked to the bare feet so he would avoid the dissecting gaze on him. "Nothing." "No. What was that look for?" He took a step forward. "Nothing." Another step. "Sebastian. Tell me." He glanced up and regretted it. There wasn't anger, just worry. It looked alien on him. "No." He couldn't tell him now. "You reacted to my comment about suits. How is that... Has she seen you out of a suit?"

He looked up sharply. It still surprised him sometimes how easily Jim could read him. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. It hadn't been on purpose. He had been having a drink. The night he'd come home to a bloody mess in fact. And she was there. He had been caught off guard, and she had quickly gotten him alone. He shuddered at her hands under his shirt and the mouth on his neck. Jim punched him in the face. He stumbled back holding his nose. Two kicks landed at his side. He moved out of range, but there was no escape. Jim kicked him again and he fell. He felt weight on his stomach seconds before the blows started. Jim was straddling him, locking one of his arms at his side. He blocked as best he could but the hits kept coming. "I hate you!" the world stopped. He saw something in the wide eyes above him he hadn't expected. He lifted off the ground, moving to flip their positions, and with his free hand held the back of Jim's head before they hit the floor. Jim started yelling at him to get off, but he didn't.

He stared and when a single drop slid down his cheek he caught it and brought their mouths together. There was a gasp and an astonishing 4 seconds before Jim moved. He gripped the back of his neck and pulled him further into the embrace. They battled. They always did. Eventually he gave in and Jim smirked against his mouth. He shifted and a moan tore their mouths away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He nuzzled the pale neck he'd been obsessing over while the body beneath him squirmed. He felt a faint caress along the scar at the base of his skull and nipped at Jim's collar. "What are you sorry for?" He pulled away from the delectable skin. "For upsetting you." He planted a chaste kiss on the frown covering Jim's face. Fingers ran through his hair and he closed his eyes. He shifted back and ended up pulling Jim up. He flinched when he felt fingers at his shirt and held the curious digits in place. "No," he said quietly. "What?" There was a clear whine in Jim's voice. "Not until you apologize for calling me fat." He stood and stalked toward his room.

He heard the footsteps behind him and turned just as he was tackled onto his bed. "I have to check. You've been rather shy as of late." He caught the smile and shifted further onto the bed. Jim crawled along lifting his shirt inch by inch. The first kiss startled him and he got a laugh. "Nothing here." Another small shift of fabric. Another kiss. "Nope." He watched as more skin was shone. "What's this?" He met dark eyes with confusion. A smirk. He jerked when his skin was sharply taken between vicious teeth. "No. Not there either." He stared. His shirt was bunched at his arms. He lifted himself up and it was discarded with an angry toss. Like the black fabric had offended him grievously. "I am sorry. How I could have missed this perfection, I do not know." He laughed and pulled him down. he nipped the pink lip and the sigh that rushed out brought a smile to his face. He worked his hands down slowly while he ravaged the mouth meeting his.

Once he found his target he flipped them over and pinned both of Jim's clever hands above them with one hand. "You've been taunting me for weeks, wearing _that_ outfit." Innocent eyes met his. "You know which one. Tight little outfits... Yesterday was torture. You took my keys didn't you." That smirk. He kissed it roughly. "Do you have any idea how close I was to having you against the door frame?" A shudder. Their mouths collided and he set to removing the clothes still separating him from that skin. His fingers slid along the waist band of the dark grey shorts. "You are awfully quiet." He found his collarbone and was overwhelmed by the question of how it tasted. "You've left me speechless." He smiled and let his fingers slide under the fabric. Jim arched against him and their lips met again. Suddenly there was noise everywhere. People screaming and shouts of alarm all muffled below the fire alarm whooping at them. They stayed frozen. He slowly removed his hand, part of him wondered if the alarm had known the perfect, or worst, moment to go off. He pushed himself off the bed and helped a grumbling ball of fury up. He managed to get him back into pants before they shuffled out of the building.

* * *

A/N: If you couldn't tell this is kind of where things change? So if you didn't like this don't read on I guess. I dunno. I'm editing the rest. Should be up soon. Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Word of Mouth

Chapter 9

* * *

He sat next to a silent Sebastian and couldn't help but wonder if he even cared that they had been interrupted. He hadn't said anything but calming words. One of the flats below them was currently being searched and they weren't allowed back in until everything had been cleared. The fire had quickly been put out and he knew something else was lurking behind this. He stood up to go ask someone when they were going to be done, but Sebastian pulled him back down. "Asking them again isn't going to do anything." He glared but sat. "I want to get back to our discussion." Sebastian started laughing and he couldn't help but join in. "Discussion? Of how evil you are?" He scoffed. "I'm not evil. I just get what I want." He leaned forward. "and I want you." Sebastian traced the line of his pants along his back. "Just wait." He smiled and leaned into the touch. The rain chilled air sent shivers up his spine. They needed to get back inside soon. "You cold?" He nodded. He fought the shivers until they were allowed back in.

He stomped up the stairs and could hear Sebastian following him slowly, too slowly. He looked back and the anger dissolved. Sebastian's eyes were locked on him. He continued up at a slower pace. He pushed open the door and looked around. It was exactly as they'd left it. Sebastian pressed up against him and the door shut. "You are freezing." He leaned into the warmth at his back. "What are you going to do about it?" Sebastian nuzzled against his neck. "You should take a shower." He turned and stared. Sebastian's face was blank. "Fine."

He walked off without another look back. His pants tried to trip him and he kicked then across the room. This was not how the day was supposed to go. They had been so close. He cursed under his breath and turned the water to scalding. He was going to burn the cold away. He flinched and steadied himself before stepping under the clear lava. His skin adjusted and it lowered to a reasonable burn. A gust of cold air ran along his skin and he turned around. "So I thought I would kill two birds with one stone." He watched as Sebastian slid his pants off. "What birds?" Sebastian chuckled and moved forward. "Warming you up and getting you out of those clothes without me really having to- holy shit that's hot." He didn't let Sebastian get away. He pulled him further under the water. Their lips met for a second before Sebastian pulled away. "Seriously... Ouch." Jim pushed him back against the far wall where the water barely fell. "Shut up."

They clashed. Slick skin slid along a trembling ribcage. Teeth nipped and bit at raw nerves. Sebastian was locked on the skin above his pulse like it was the nectar of life. He was sure he would have a wicked mark in the morning. He ran his tongue along his collar none and was amazed it still tasted like his partner.

"Why haven't we done this before?" He mused. Sebastian made a humming noise against his neck in reply. He planted his hands on Sebastian's hips and pushed away. It took everything he had to keep him still. "Really?" Sebastian looked at him with lust filled eyes and he had to focus on breathing. "You really want to talk about it now?" He felt Sebastian's hips shift under his fingers and his eyes darted to the movement. That moment of distraction was all the assassin needed. He was pushed back into the water, that had cooled due to the length of the shower, but was still warm. He felt himself being lifted and fought away a squeal. His back was against the wall below the shower head and Sebastian was firmly between his legs. "No. You're right. Now's no good."

A smirk. And his mouth was plundered again. They tore apart gasping for air. Sebastian's stance faltered. He wrapped his legs tighter and moved. Sebastian froze. He could see every thought flowing through his mind. -_Was this really going to happen? There is no turning back. Damn he needs to stop moving.- _Sebastian closed his eyes and his stream of thoughts were cut off. Whatever he had finished with must have made up his mind. His legs were released and Sebastian stepped away. The water stretched his slight waves, pressing them against his forehead before running in rivers down him. "Why'd you stop?" The look on Sebastian's face was one he'd never seen before. It worried him and he suddenly felt like he should have layers of clothes and a teddy bear, instead of tepid water running over his bare skin. "I don't want you to be another one of them." His breath caught in his throat. In his mind giant warning signs with 'Hit it and quit it' popped up. One even had sound with Sebastian's voice. He looked at the man standing before him. "I won't." He pressed himself tightly against Sebastian and pulled his mouth down. Once they met again the water heater finally gave out. "Need to move," he moaned before that mouth he'd obsessed over met his again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own

Title: Word of Mouth

Chapter 10

* * *

Hours later a bare leg hung off the bed. The owner shivered and pulled it back up and turned into the body molded to his. He couldn't help the smile that arose on his face. He watched as Jim pouted in his sleep and tried to pull the warmth back to him. He found his phone on the bedside table. It had continued to ring last night until finally he had caved and turned it off. He waited as it started up and hoped that his bed mate stayed asleep. It turned on and he started the camera. Three pictures later and Jim's contact id, his wall paper and a screen saver were all changed. He took a picture of himself and sent it to Jim along with a message before sliding from the bed. He made sure the covers were securely over him. He found his pants and slid them on before heading to the kitchen. He was starving after the workout they'd had all day and night. He opened the fridge and sighed. They need to go to the store. He wondered if he could get Jim to go. It would be interesting to see. He shut the door and decided he would ask. He watched him sleep for a few seconds. It was so rare to see that mind turned off. He at least knew how to shut him up now.

He ran through a few options on how to go about waking the sleepy beauty before just flopping on him. A disgruntled groan and angry shove met him seconds later. "Do you want to go to the store with me?" He put on his best puppy dog pout. "Sure. Get off." His laughter counterbalanced the harsh words. He left Jim to get dressed. He slid on his favorite jeans and a simple gray shirt. It stretched as he moved and wondered if someone was shrinking his clothes. He pulled on his boots before stumbling out into the main room. Jim was walking out while pulling on his shirt. He smiled. "Tease." Jim glanced up from his phone. "It's not a tease when you can have me whenever you want." He looked back to his phone. He mumbled something and he could tell that Jim was not as awake as he could be. "Let's go." A slight hitch in Jim's step and he was fighting back a laugh. "You let that out and I'm hitting you. Give you another black eye." He sobered and touched his face. He stuck his tongue out and left. Jim followed closely.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "'This is what I look like after I've shagged you senseless'?" He glanced over and snickered. "You looked so cute and I didn't think it was fair that I got pictures of you and you didn't have any of me." Jim's face was frozen in a look of horror. "Cute?" "Yeah. Wanna see?" He hit a button and his screen saver popped up. "Delete that. Now." He shoved his phone in his pocket and shook his head. "Seb... Delete it." He heard the command and paused but mumbled no before quickening his pace. "If you don't delete it-" he stopped and pressed in close. "What are you going to do to me if I don't?" Jim looked up at him and smiled. "I'll think of something." He smiled broadly and turned back.

They were quick. Jim looked bored almost as soon as they walked in. He set to getting breakfast foods, cause that was really the only meal they shared. Jim was walking next to him eating bananas. He avoided looking in that direction. It was distracting. "You are doing that on purpose." "I don't know what you're talking about." He could tell that he was talking around the banana in his mouth. He growled and turned toward the cashiers. "Go put those back." Jim snickered but walked back with his bundle of bananas. He steered into a lane but kept an eye on Jim.

"Hey Sebastian!" He grimaced. Wrong lane. He forced a smile on his face before turning to the girl. "Hi. Been a while." She smiled and started going on about her work schedule. He wasn't listening. He was trying to figure out how to get Jim out of the store. He didn't want to deal with explaining her to him. "Oh your eye! What happened?" He shrugged. "He got in a fight with a mugger. He just couldn't let that old lady lose her purse." Jim's hand landed on his shoulder. "You poor thing." She smiled and he twitched. "We needed these. I mean you've been with so many girls who knows what filth you've picked up." The girl's eyes widened. He could feel his mind turning to mush. "I wouldn't want to catch anything." He turned and stared. _Did he really just say that? _"Moriarty." Jim looked up sharply at the name. "You should head home." He tried but he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. Jim looked up at him. He turned away. The girl was slowly ringing up their items. She kept her eyes on the groceries.

Jim shoved past him and he watched as he stormed down the street. "I'm sorry." He couldn't look at her, but he doubted she would look at him either. "It's fine." She finished and he paid. It was a handful but he managed to get everything home. He dropped everything onto the counter. He stared at the bags for a second. He growled and went to Jim's room. He heard a crack as the door flew into the wall. "What the fuck was that?" His hurt had gone and gotten it's big brother pissed off. "Is there anywhere where you haven't fucked someone?" Jim was sitting in the middle if his bed like he had been waiting. "Yes. You didn't seem to care last night." Jim's eyes flicked to him. "I know why we hadn't done this before." Jim paused in his speech and looked to the restroom. "Cause it's a bad idea. I had a temporary loss of sanity." He laughed at that. "You've never been all there so don't play that. I told you last night you were different and I meant it. So don't... Just don't." Pissed off had picked a fight but run off leaving hurt to fend for itself. "I didn't sleep with her. I helped her father. She's like fifteen. Just do you know."

He said his peace and walked into the kitchen. Not even twenty four hours later and they had imploded. Maybe Jim was right. There had been a reason they had never crossed that line before. It just wouldn't last. "Can we go back to before I lost my mind in jealousy... You know when I was eating those bananas and it was driving you crazy?" The fear in Jim's voice was enough to make him turn around. "You are a fuck-brained tease... Just so you know." Jim smiled, half a smile like his face wasn't sure if it was appropriate. "You unpack the bags. Since I had to carry them home." He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Say it and get started." "I'm sorry." He always knew when an apology was coming. He mentally blinked. _Were those fingers sliding under his jeans? _"No... Nope. You will empty the bags while I make breakfast." He pulled the tricky fingers up to his face and kissed his palm. "Later though," he said and pulled eggs out. Jim grumbled but started unpacking. "Since you brought it up again... Why has it taken so long?" He asked before sticking a fork in his mouth. "You." He raised an eyebrow to say me? "Since day one I doubt I would have said no to you. But you never showed any interest." Jim shrugged after that. "and then we moved in and I don't know. I guess it just never did." He nodded and looked to his plate.

He couldn't deny that sleeping with his best friend wasn't ever really on his to do list, but now that he had he couldn't imagine going without. "I hadn't really thought about it until last week." He admitted to his eggs. Jim was watching him closely when he glanced up. He kept eating keeping his focus on the food and not the eyes currently dissecting him. He heard Jim's chair move and felt lips touch his hairline. 'I'm not hungry anymore.' He glanced up and Jim was watching him with interest.

He was there in his lap skin flushed, mouth open as he gasped for air. It hadn't taken much to get Jim to this point. He couldn't help but be impressed with himself. There were already marks covering his neck, dark ones, he remembered every one. He smiled against Jim's collar bone before biting it hard. "Sebastian." He looked up to hazy eyes. "I only have five minutes." He wiped off the table in one fell swoop, the remnants of their breakfast clattered to the floor. They were up and on the table seconds later. "A challenge?" Jim let out a high pitched laugh when his ribs were pinched. Their mouths met and he set to removing the clothes keeping him from his goal. In his haste he left the shirt alone and just pulled at Jim's jeans. He spun him while pulling it all down. He winced when his fingers, holding those slender hips, collided harshly with the table. "I'll teach you to be a tease." He ran a ghosting touch along the covered ribcage before crossing it and pulling him back. He bit the back of his neck hard, exactly where his own held a scar. "Holy fuck!" Jim shouted as he thrust in with no warning. He froze for a second until he felt the chest under his arm move again. He ignored the mewling whimpers and kept moving. His grip tightened on his hips, steadying them, while his other hand moved down. He hit that spot and Jim screamed. He shifted quickly and met it again. The whimpers quickly turned into moans and he quickened his pace. Seconds later everything tightened around him and he knew he'd succeeded, one final thrust had him meeting his own completion. He slid out receiving an unhappy whine before collapsing to the floor with the boneless Jim on top of him. They laid there gasping for air. "If this... is what teasing... gets me... I don't think... I'll stop." Jim muttered between gasps for air. "Oh well." He couldn't help the laugh that rumbled up. Jim squirmed until he was on the floor half sitting half leaning. "I have to go... Irene needs something. I swear that woman isn't worth the trouble sometimes." He ran his finger along his jaw and smiled. "Be careful." He caught the smile before it met his frowning lips. "I will." He struggled back into his pants and checked for any signs of their recent activities. He frowned at the stain on his shirt and Sebastian pulled his off. "Here. Real fast." They exchanged shirts and one more lingering kiss before Jim hobbled out the door. "I hate you." He mumbled holding his back. "Hate you too!" He called as the door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Word Of Mouth

Chapter 11

* * *

Irene would see right through him. He knew it. He forced himself to walk normally as he entered the small shop. It was closer to the flat, and with it Sebastian. He didn't trust this last-minute meeting. "I have something for you." She slid over a folder and he looked at it in doubt. "You couldn't have just dropped this off?" She nodded to the folder and he opened it slowly. "I thought you would want to keep these close by." He stared at the first picture a simple one of a man walking down the street, he flipped to the next, same man talking to a girl, next, next, next. The last one was two backs sitting side by side. His skin burned in memory of that arm on his. "Where did you get these?" She frowned. "Don't even start. Who took these?" She shrugged. "I found them on a drive someone left me. Your boy has a serious admirer." He shook his head. Was this personal, or professional? He couldn't tell. The last photo made him think it was personal. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Oh my goodness! You didn't." His eyes flicked to the woman's. She was smiling at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "What?" She laughed. "You know what." He shook his head and went back to the pictures.

All of them within the last three days. He glared at one. Sebastian was walking into a pub. He slid the photos back in the folder. "Find out who and let me know." She nodded, still laughing at him. "You tell anyone and I will kill you." She nodded and put a serious face on, but he could tell she was still laughing at him. That bright red shirt was the same one he had been wearing the night he'd come home late, at least that solved that. He took a deep breath. In the past. Let it go. He thought back and rubbed the back of his neck. He hissed when he hit the bite mark and pulled back red fingers. Sebastian had broken skin. He started back and made sure to pay attention to everything around him.

"Matching scars? Really" Sebastian was pushing the couch back into it's rightful place when he walked in. "I bit you that hard?" He saw the wince. "You were focused on something else." Sebastian's gaze met his for a second. He hadn't put a shirt back on. "No." He paused. "What?" "I know that look. No. You need a breather." "I don't know what you're taking about." Sebastian gave him a withering look. "Sure you don't. Don't sit on that." He flopped onto the couch just before Sebastian spoke. "I refuse unless..." "Unless what?" he smiled. "A kiss?" Sebastian pushed away from the couch. "Nah it looks better there anyway." He grabbed for his arm before he could sneak away, but his hand was caught. "Nope." He frowned. "Sebastian... please." His phone rang before he could get a reply. He pulled it out but it was snatched away. "Hello?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "No... it's none of your business." He looked away. "No. He didn't." He stood and backed toward his room. "I'm not an idiot. I knew." He flinched at the laugh. It sounded wrong. "Oh I will. Thanks Irene."

The phone hit the couch louder than it should have. "Give them." He tried his innocent look, but a hand joined in waiting. He threw the folder at him and went into his room. "Did you think I didn't notice someone following me?" He could hear the photos sliding against each other while he went through them. "Why do you think there are none of me working?" he hadn't thought about that. "Why didn't you show me?" He shrugged. "Speak." He flinched at the tone and looked up into dark eyes. "It is personal. I will fix this." He didn't like the change in expression. "You can't even protect yourself how would you protect me?" He stood up. "I did fine against you yesterday." He saw the shrug. "I did. You have a black eye, something I've never seen you have, I did that." "You surprised me. I don't want to fight again. Come here." There was that tone again. He needed to make sure Sebastian and Irene stayed away from each other. He couldn't resist though. He stepped forward until they were pressed closely together. "You can't keep things like this secret from me anymore." He nodded and felt a kiss on his head. "You look tired." He nodded while yawning. "Nap?" Sebastian backed him into the bedroom. He made sure not to let go of him while he climbed under the covers. "Stay." Sebastian smiled at him, and he could have died happy right then. It was the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Ok, but you have to sleep. We have work to do and I need you at your best." He chuckled. "You sound like you're in charge." "Until you go to sleep, I am." There was a light kiss on his forehead and he started to drift off. He was exhausted, more so than he wanted to admit.

He woke up and it was dark, the light shining through his window was artificial and created odd shadows through his room. He curled around himself and tried to think what had woken him. There was a line of cold running along his back. He shifted and found the warmth. He rolled over and looked up to Sebastian who was glaring as he typed on his phone. He would have been worried, if that wasn't how he always looked. Technology and him didn't always see eye to eye. "Your face will get stuck like that." He nuzzled against him and got a comforting hand on his back in return. "I think I look dashing when I'm angry." He peered up. "You look like you could kill someone. Oh wait. You do!" He got a pinch. Sebastian rolled his eyes before shifting onto his back and pulling him closer. "I give you too much free time these days," he whispered into Sebastian's shoulder. He shivered when Sebastian's finger ran along his spine. "Oh. So you want me out of the house. Coming home at all hours of the night. You'd never see me. You'd never get touched here." He jumped when his front was groped. "Never mind. You're right. You not... Working is best." Sebastian laughed. "I thought I could talk you out of that." He shifted further up his head resting on the pillow next to Sebastian instead of on his shoulder.

"Not fair. Starting what you aren't going to finish." Sebastian rolled over with a smile and they were face to face. He leaned forward and brought their lips together. It was sweet. He didn't have another word for it and didn't really want to think of any others. His eyes fell closed as the kiss deepened. It was softer than any other had been yet, but still stirred something deep in him. He let his hand settle on a bare hip. He didn't really know how long they stayed like that. Connected only by lips and single hand. They pulled apart for a few seconds, breaths still warm, and tasting of each other. He dared a glance at Sebastian. His eyes were lidded and yet, he was still staring like he was trying to memorize everything about his face. "What?" He asked unable to ignore the desire any longer. "Nothing." He smiled, a mere twitch of lips, but it was there in his eyes. "Ok." That gaze was gone and he was satisfied. They moved together, chest to chest this time. Sebastian's hand moved up to cradle his head.

He woke up and to his delight Sebastian was still curled around him breathing deeply. He could feel his hair being moved in the breeze from his breaths. He didn't want to wake him, so he stayed as still as he could, fighting the urge to snuggle further into the strong arms wrapped around him. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, his mind had started to wander. He felt a twitch and looked down, the hand on his chest was holding tightly now. Sebastian had woken up. He shifted against him, loving the way those arms tightened around him. "Good morning." He smiled at the sleep filled voice. "Morning." "How did you sleep?" "Fine. Amazingly." "That's good." He could feel Sebastian fighting to stay awake. It wasn't working very well. A few seconds later he was out again. He pulled himself out and sat up. Sebastian looked younger in his sleep. He mirrored the small smile on his face. "Sleep well sweet prince." He quoted and climbed from the bed. He didn't want to wake him so he gathered his clothes and went to shower in the other room.

Sebastian was awake when he finished. He was sitting in the kitchen reading something on his phone. "I'm waiting on it to finish." He said before he could even ask what was for breakfast. He resisted the urge to give him a quick peck on the head as he walked by. That was too... He couldn't even think of a word to explain why it felt so wrong. And yet he still wanted to. Instead he ruffled his hair, it still stuck up in all directions. "You look like you slept well." He nodded into his phone. Something was going on with him. He fought the urge to make him tell and instead poured a glass of water. He could do this. He could let him have secrets. He sent a text to Irene before settling at the table. The food finished and they ate. His phone chirped and he scrambled for it. He hasn't expected a reply back so soon. -I have a meeting with a client tonight 8 pm. S- he looked up for a second before replying. -I don't have anything down. M- -It came up last minute. S- -Who? M- He watched as Sebastian stared at his phone, like he was trying to decide whether to lie or tell the truth. -Sharp. S-

Sebastian was already out of the room when he got the text. He followed him out and dropped his phone. "Last minute meeting with sharp? You know it's just a pretense to get you alone. That woman is..." He stopped when he saw the look on Sebastian's face. He didn't want to go. At all. He thought he had to. He smiled half-heartedly. "Never mind." Sebastian looked up, relieved. He sat on the couch and Sebastian disappeared into his room. He returned seconds later with his bag. He was going to clean again. He watched as a bullet entered his mouth again. In fact it looked like the same one. "Why do you put everything in your mouth?"

* * *

A/N:


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own

Title: Word of Mouth

Chapter 12

* * *

Sebastian looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know." He dropped the bullet to the ground carefully before going to back to what he was doing. "You do it a lot. Random things. Like my tie." He mumbled under his breath. "I don't realize I do half the time." They were quiet for a few minutes. "That's kind of what sparked all this." He said quietly. "I was kind of obsessed with everything going in your mouth. It was consuming." Sebastian quirked a smile at him. "You like things going in my mouth?" He had picked the bullet back up and was biting on it while he worked. "I wouldn't say that, but that bullet... It reminds me of when I almost lost it." He was staring at his mouth, but now it didn't matter. He could. He felt his lips curl in a smile. "That's creepy. Stop." He laughed and glanced up at Sebastian. "You looked like you wanted to eat me... And not in the fun way, but in the 'why don't you sit in this pot of water with your friends carrots and potatoes' kind of way." He laughed again. "Did I?" A nod. "I know what you mean though. It's kind of the same night I got this strange idea in my head."

He looked away. An annoying warning sign that said Sebastian just liked the fact that someone clearly desired him popped up. He couldn't keep that worry off his face. "Stop that." He turned up with an angry look. "What?" "I know what you are doing. I don't know what it is but you are so easy to read now. I am not a fool. I do not go prancing after something cause it showed interest. Or I'd be with one of the many people you practically whore me out to." "Like sharp. Who you are going to later." He felt the slap on the side of his head without seeing Sebastian move. "Get that thought out of your head." He glared at him for a few seconds. "I don't do that..." Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah, Hon, you kind of do. Think back to any of the female clients, hell you even had me meet with Adler when you were thinking of bringing her on. Not such a brilliant plan, that one." He winced. He had. He couldn't help it. Ever since he had seen him use his looks against two different teachers and a male security guard when they were younger he had known he had to have him, just to have that skill on his side.

It hadn't taken long for them to connect. One year later and they had the basic plan for the massive web they had spinning now. All of it due to their combination. Brain and Brawn. A terribly cliché saying, but sometimes things were cliché because they worked. "I won't anymore." Sebastian scoffed. "Yeah you will. And everything will be better for it." He moved over and pushed the metal from Sebastian's hands. The smell of gun oil was sparking desire deep in him and he wondered when that had happened. "I'm not letting anyone have you. Ever again. Can't even look at you anymore. Mine all mine." He sat in front of him and let him see the thoughts bubbling up. "Maybe I want someone else to have me." He felt the blood run from his face. Sebastian froze. "I was joking. I'm yours. I'm you." He laughed as he quoted his rambling with Sharp. "Not funny." He pulled away when he leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Not my job to think." Sebastian moved again and he didn't move away. The kiss was soft and full of apology, but it didn't stay that way. They were horizontal splayed out next to Sebastian's rifle. He shifted away. He could have sworn the metal was mocking him. And he didn't know why. Sebastian pulled away and just stared at him, and he had no idea what was going on in that head of his. "You owe me a lunch." He blinked. "What?" "You canceled on me. I want lunch and I want it tomorrow. So whatever you have planned cancel we are going to lunch."

He kissed him again, and finally he knew what Sebastian was thinking. He liked this thought. Kissed turned to caresses, gasps to moans, nibbles to bites. He gasped as his hip bone was caught between glimmering teeth. He lifted his head to look down at the smiling face. Shirts had been discarded, pants undone hastily, too much for them to be removed. His head fell back when Sebastian released him and started nibbling his way lower, moving his jeans further down as he did. A pink tongue darted out and he was almost done in when it met his sex. "Seb. Please." He gasped when Sebastian moved away. He heard a thick chuckle. "Why James are you begging?" He wanted to deny it, to force the need away, but he was already so close and he had barely been touched. What that mouth did to him. "Please." He moaned when he felt a hot breath seep through his straining boxers. A second later and cold air ripped a gasp from his throat. It was relaxed by a warm tongue and he drew in an unsteady breath. Sebastian's tongue was quickly becoming his favorite thing in the world. It deserved awards and certificates and loads of praise. He twitched under the force of Sebastian's hand that was holding him flat against the floor. He twitched again and Sebastian's eyes flicked up to his. That look coupled with the faintest brush of teeth sent him over the edge and he was shouting his praise. "I hate you." He murmured when Sebastian's face popped back into his vision. He had a smug look on his face. "I know you do." He pulled away from the mouth coming toward him. Sebastian didn't let him away and he could taste himself on that mouth meeting his. "A warning next time." Sebastian said with a smirk.

He growled and pulled him back to him. They clashed and he felt himself stirring again. His hands found Sebastian's pants and started pushing at them. His bottom lip was taken in and given a harsh bite, he groaned and reached out blindly for his target. A visible shiver ran up Sebastian's spine and he smiled. His mouth was captured again when his hand started to move. Sebastian's hand was like fire on his hip. He felt the grip convulse and smiled against his mouth. The other hand, ran along his jaw. He was to focused on that hand raising goosebumps as it moved that he didn't notice the other sliding around until a slender finger was pressing inside. His body tightened and Sebastian moaned into his mouth he started moving his hand again and Sebastian pulled his finger out. Both pants disappeared a second later and he being held still again, his hands pinned to the floor. He squirmed against the fingers invading him, Sebastian's mouth on his mouth, murmuring unintelligible words. His hips bucked when a finger brushed his prostate. He tried to pull his hands down but Sebastian would not let him go. He clicked his tongue. "Uh Uh." He growled his dislike and Sebastian curled his finger. The growl morphed into a groan and he could have sworn he heard a chuckle. He was empty and shifted uncomfortably seeking something. "S-seb." He pulled at the hands, his voice was raw with need. "Patience" Sebastian purred shifting above him. He felt the pressure against him and bit his lip to keep the high whine locked away as he was slowly pressed into. The burn increased until Sebastian stopped moving. He groaned when Sebastian shifted and brought their lips together. He pulled away slowly, almost like he didn't want to and slid out almost all the way out before moving in again, it was slow and precise, each movement hit him perfectly. He was turning into a mushy puddle begging for Sebastian when his mouth was captured again.

The movement stopped and he felt his body gripping onto Sebastian. He felt the rumble in the chest on his and could see Sebastian's strict control he'd been using the entire time slipping away from him. He whimpered when his lips were abandoned. He was a quivering mess of need, but didn't care. He didn't care. Nothing mattered, because it was Sebastian. The only constant in his life. The only one he trusted. The one he laughed with. The one who put up with his insanity. The only one that didn't yield to it. The one who was always there. Sebastian started to move again quicker with more power, but every bit as precise. His mind started to unravel. But he was also the one that needed him just as bad, that trusted him, that somehow was comforted by his empty threats. He glanced up at Sebastian, who was watching him with lidded, lust filled eyes. They were all each other had. He realized Sebastian had released his arms and pulled him down. The kiss was long deep and had him pulling away to breathe when he was pushed to the edge. Sebastian's own motions had lost their rhythm and one last kiss and quick thrust had them both crying out.

He looked over to the rifle, who was now looking at him with an amused expression. He smiled and stretched. Sebastian was leaning against the couch with his head back on the cushions. "I'm going to die an early death because of you." He couldn't help the laugh that came up. He moved and leaned against the steady chest, reveling in the quick beats of his heart. "You shouldn't say things like that," he mumbled. He set up a block. He was never going to think of life without Sebastian. He sighed as his hair was pet softly. "My heart'll give out. Boom! Necrophilia." He pinched Sebastian. "Gross." Sebastian chuckled. "You'd be the gross one getting fucked by a dead guy." He pinched him again and pulled his pants to him. "You should get in the shower. You stink." There was a gasp. "You mean you aren't attracted to the musk of the living dead. You're a terrible necrophilia," Sebastian said seriously. He shifted into his pants. "If you don't stop calling me that you _will_ be dead." "Join me in the shower?" He felt the teasing kiss and leaned into it. "As long as you don't try to eat my brains," he sighed, giving in to the game. "I'm hungry for something else." He scrambled away toward his shower as Sebastian's hands tried pulling him out of his pants again.

* * *

A/N


End file.
